


No Need to change it for me

by Rizuki88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki88/pseuds/Rizuki88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>side story for kaisoo couple from failde change for succesfulness love</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to change it for me

“ No Need to Change it for me !”

(side story kaisoo couple from “Failed Change for Successfulness Love”)

 

Author : Rizuki

Summary : tuhan memang memudahkan jalan ku untuk bersamamu. Walaupun harus menjadi pendosa, asal bersamamu aku akan menjalaninya. Ingat lah satu hal, tak perlu berubah untuk ku ! karena aku akan menerima mu apa adanya.

main cast : - Kim Jongin

                      - Do kyungsoo

warning : YAOI. Mature contain.lemon explicit and implisit (maybe),  TYPOS, and Others.

 

Start story happy reading nde !

 

_

_

_

 

Namja tan tersebut masih sibuk menatap lekat namja manis di depannya. Mata membulat bening yang berpendar ria karena melihat sebuah sajian dingin dan manis di depannya.

 

Ini dia ! kai dan bocah manis bernama Do kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo sibuk menghabiskan es krim coklat ke-tiganya sedangkan jongin lebih fokus menatap namja yang baru beberapa jam ia ketahui. Berhasil menarik hatinya hanya dengan pandangan dari manik indah tersebut. Dia merasa dewi fortuna berbaik hati memberinya keberutungan.

“ahjussi...kau tidak makan ?”

 

Dan benar saja, seorang kim jongin tertohok karena keberuntungan tidaklah selamanya menyertai nya.

 

“aku tidak lapar dan hey ! untuk yang ke 29 kalinya jangan panggil aku ahjussi. Aku masih 25 tahun dan belum menikah !” ucap jongin gusar.

“tapi...tetap saja kau kan sudah tu-“

 

GREEPP

 

“sssttt tutup mulut mu bocah....eh...?”tangan jongin menangkup bibir kyungsoo yang mengerucut imut. Jongin tertegun dan merasakan dunianya yang menjadi slow motion. Bibir dingin yang merekah dan kenyal itu berhasil membangkitkan syaraf elektrik tubuhnya. Membuahkan degup jantung yang melaju cepat. Jongin tersadar dan melepas tangannya dari bibir kyungsoo.

 

Namun kai tak menyadari seulas senyum terhias di bibir kyungsoo.

 

“kau...argghhh sudahlah. Terserah mu bocah. Dan coba jelaskan kepada ku kenapa kau sampai bisa menendang-nendang kaleng sembarangan eoh ?” tanya jongin menyeruput capuccinonya. Kyungsoo mengulum senyum.

“hihihi...aku hanya sedang kesal karena seorang gadis dan temannya menjadikan aku taruhan. Dan aku langsung melempar gadis tersebut dengan kaleng dan hingga pulang sekolah tadi. Ada beberapa orang yang juga terkena korban lemparan kaleng milikku” jelas kyungsoo membuat jongin membatin horor. Dia pikir kyungsoo merupakan tipe ‘anarkis’.

“dan sialnya salah satu dari korban mu itu adalah aku” ucap jongin datar membuat kyungsoo mendengus.

“ya ya ya...aku kan tadi sudah meminta maaf ahjussi”ucap kyungsoo membela diri.

“KAU...!”

 

CRASSHHH...

 

Hujan...

 

Shit ! shit ! shit !

 

“eomma...ampuni aku karena mencuri celana dalam mu....kenapa hujan ? YAKK KEPONAKAN KU BAGAIMANA NASIBNYA !”teriak jongin linglung menempelkan wajah ke kaca cafe. Kyungsoo menarik jongin kembali duduk karena merasa mereka telah jadi pusat perhatian dadakan.

“pabbo ahjussi, kau membuatku malu” ucap kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya. Jongin masih menatap keluar dengan wajah memelas yang luar biasa menjijikan dan sangat tidak pantas.

“sepertinya acara menonton di bioskop kita tidak jadi. Aku minta ganti rugi ahjussi !”ucap kyungsoo menadahkan tangan di depan jongin.

“ganti...rugi ? hey bocah ingusan, aku sudah mentraktirmu eskrim 3 wadah dan kau masih minta ganti rugi ? kau akan ku cincang untuk makanan anjingku !” ucap jongin emosi. Kyungsoo terdiam dan memasang wajah sedih. Setitik air mata lolos dari mata bulat jernih tersebut.

 

Dan jongin berhasil membuat dirinya berangan-angan di terjang rudal israel.

 

“hiks...kau jahat. Kau..ternyata sama seperti orang-orang di sekolahku...nappuen...” ucap kyungsoo terisak pelan dan kini jongin gantian merasa menjadi pusat perhatian dadakan. Mengacak wajahnya gusar, jongin mendudukan diri disamping kyungsoo dan mendekap bocah itu erat.

“ssstt...ullijima, aku minta maaf. Ini memang salahku” ucap jongin selembut mungkin. Tak melihat senyum aneh milik kyungsoo.

 

Pandai ber akting ? itulah do kyungsoo.

 

OooO

 

Jongin dan kyungsoo masuk dengan pakaian basah kuyup. Mereka nekat menerobos derasnya hujan dan berlari menuju apartemen pribadi milik jongin. Inginnya jongin meninggalkan bocah yang sedari tadi mengaduk-aduk hatinya tersebut di cafe namun melihat pandangan yang mengatakan bahwa aku-tak-tau-ini-di-mana membuat namja berumur 25 tahun itu luluh.

“maaf, kau jadi basah begini. Kau bisa mandi di kamar mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan baju yang sekiranya bisa kau kenakan” ucap jongin memberikan handuk kepada kyungsoo yang mengulas senyum kecil.

“nde, gomawo ahjussi” ucap kyungsoo rian masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Jongin mendudukan diri sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk. Matanya menatap lantai dengan serius. Melamunkan kejadian hari ini yang sungguh di luar nalar hingga beberapa menit kemudian sebuah suara lembut memanggil dirinya kembali ke kenyataan.

“ahjussi...”

 

Dan saat itu pula kai merasa matanya ingin keluar.

 

“ya.tu.han. !”gumam jongin melirik sosok kyungsoo yang berbalut bathrobe yang tidak tertata rapi karena bahu putih mulusnya tak tertutup bathrobe serta tali bathrobe yang tidak terikat dengan benar. Menggeleng keras, jongin berusaha berdiri dan menahan hormon testeron nya yang mulai meningkat.

“harusnya kau memakai ini dengan benar. Aku tak ingin kau masuk angin”ucap jo ngin menaikkan bathrobe di bahu kyungsoo kemudian merayap turun mencoba mengikat tali bathrobe tersebut. Namun sepasang tangan mungil menahan nya. Ia merasakan tubuh mungil di depannya memaju dan menyender di bagian depannya.

“k-kyung...”

“nghh...jongin...”ucap kyungsoo memandang sayu jongin. Jongin terkejut. Apa yang salah ? sejak tadi jongin tak melakukan apapun ! sumpah demi celana dalam ummanya yang sering ia curi dulu !

“t-tunggu...ada apa dengan mu...HEY !”jongin memekik saat namja mungil di depannya mendorongnya ke kasur. Membuat tubuh mungil namja tersebut menindih tubuhnya telak.

 

Jongin mulai panik.

 

“hahaha....my sweet. You’re my target ! you’re mine !”racau kyungsoo dan langsung memagut bibir jongin kasar. Melumat bahkan menghisap bibir tebal jongin hingga jongin memekik tertahan. Diantara batas kesadarannya, jongin menatap wajah kyungsoo yang memejam nikmat namun seperti orang sakau –kecanduan.

 

Tidak mungkin. What are you think about him ?

 

Bagian depan mereka bersentuhan. Membuahkan desahan pelan dari keduanya. Jongin tentu tak dapat bertahan lagi mengurung kebuasannya hingga ia memilih menutup mata. Mencengkram erat pinggul kyungsoo dan membalik keadaan. Keduanya masih mempertahankan lumatan mereka yang liar hingga jongin melepas pagutannya dan sekaligus tersadar.

 

Oh ayolah ! jongin sudah jadi pedophil dan sekarang mesum pula.

 

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah tampannya. Ia membenarkan letak tubuh namja yang masih menatap dirinya sayu. Lalu menutup tubuh berbalut bathrobe tersebut dengan selimut.

“tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu” ucap jongin tersenyum membelai surai kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkekeh aneh dengan mata mulai memburam. Menghelai nafas, jongin menarik sebuah bangku dan tidur dengan kepala berpijak di kasur.

 

Hampir kelepasan ? tentu !

 

_

_

 

Jam masih menunjukkan jam 3 dini hari. Kyungsoo terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut nyeri. Dia melirik namja yang tidur dengan kepala menelungkup di sampingnya. Ia teringat apa yang ia lakukan malam tadi, ia kembali mengonsumsi ‘sweet pil’ nya dan kemungkinan ia menjadi ‘agressive di depan jongin. Tapi anehnya ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit di bagian bawah. Kesimpulan yang kyungsoo ambil adalah...

 

Jongin merupakan namja baik-baik.

 

Tersenyum miris, kyungsoo bergegas berdiri dan berjalan dengan hati-hati memungut dan memakai pakaiannya. Melirik sesaat hingga kyungsoo membatin.

 

‘aku tak pantas menggapai ‘barang berharga’ seperti mu’

 

Hati kyungsoo tertohok. Ia yang awalnya ingin mencari pelampiasan hanya pulang dengan berbuahkan perasaan aneh. Perasaan tak ingin meninggalkan yang telah lama ia kubur hidup-hidup. Ia menggeleng keras dan kembali berjalan pergi. Pergi sejauh mungkin hingga tak bertemu namja bernama jongin tersebut.

 

_

_

 

At morning....

 

Jongin terbangun dengan rasa punggung yang hampir remuk. Memandang kedepan, ia tak melihat apapun selain tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Jongin melirik ke arah lain namun nihil. Tak ada sosok manis yang menciumnya, hampir membawanya ke dunia fantasi semalam.

“dimana dia ?” gumamnya mengusak sebentar rambutnya. Ia berdiri merenggangkan otot sesaat dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Pandangannya tertuju dengan beberapa bungkus obat kosong  yang tergeletak di dalam bathtube.

 

Itu adalah PCP dan Amphetamin

 

PCP atau phencyclidine merupakan obat halusinasi (hallucinogen) dan  Amphetamin merupakan obat perangsang (stimulant) yang sering digunakan oleh pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Mata jongin terbelalak. Ia sadar bahwa...

 

Kyungsoo seorang pecandu berat.

 

“tidak mungkin...! aku...harus menemukannya” ucap jongin meremas bungkus obat tersebut. Pandangannya kosong seketika. Jujur entah kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Rasa sayang yang tumbuh begitu cepat dan juga bayangan seorang kyungsoo menghantui nya.

 

OooO

 

3 hari kemudian, Foxy Night club

 

Suara musik mengalun keras, memekakan pendengaran jongin dan juga sepupunya krystal. Krystal tak kenal lelah mendeathglare beberapa gadis dan namja yang tersenyum dan memandang nakal sepupunya bahkan dirinya. Krystal telah tahu apa yang membuat jongin  datang kemari. Setalh jongin bercerita, krystal langsung mencari info tentang do kyungsoo dan mereka mendapati kalu do kyungsoo merupakan anak dari cho kyuhyun dan Do ryeowook. Sepasang suami istri dengan perusahaan yang terbilang cukup sukses namun mereka bercerai karena skandal perselingkuhan yang melibatkan kyuhyun dengan sekretarisnya saat itu. Hak asuh di ambil oleh ryeowook namun setelah 3 tahun, ryeowook meninggal di karenakan overdosis. Membuat kyungsoo harus hidup sendir namun untungnya sang ayah mau membiayai kyungsoo. Alasan kyungsoo tak ingin memakai marga sang ayah yaitu karena sosok ayahnya merupakan sosok paling brengsek yang ia benci.

“sudah mendapatkannya ?” tanya krystal. Jongin terdiam namun matanya masih mengudara kesetiap sudut hingga dia mendapati segerombolan namja dan yeoja berbaju junior high school. Disitu pula jongin mendapati sosok kyungsoo. Samar-samar ia melihat kyungsoo yang meminum segelas tequilla dan menyuntikkan sesuatu di lengan bagian dalamnya. Jongin melotot melihat kyungsoo yang berbuat hal tersebut.

“a-astaga ? a-apa yang dia lakukan ? Micheoseo !” ucap krystal menutup mulutnya. Jongin menunduk mengepalkan tangan kuat. Krystal perlahan menarik sang sepupu bersembunyi di balik dinding. Samar-samar mereka bisa mendengar tawa dari segerombolan orang tersebut.

“nah sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?” tanya krystal berbisik. Jongin menggertakkan gigi tak menggubris pertanyaan krystal. Krystal melihat jongin menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kyungsoo dkk namun setelahnya ekspresi mengerikan terlukis di wajah jongin. Jongin melihat bahwa kyungsoo telah mabuk akan efek suntikan danminuman hingga tak sadar bahwa beberapa temannya telah menggerayangi tubuhnya.

“BRENGSEKK ! LEPASKAN TANGAN KALIAN BAJINGAN !” teiak jongin membuat seluruh penghuni club terdiam. Jongin berlari dan membanting membabi buta orang orang bejat yang mengotori kyungsoo-nya.

Jongin memukul beberapa orang dengan mem babi buta. Membanting mereka menjauh dan meraih kyungsoo yang terengah kedalam dekapannya.

“hik...hey ahjussi....hik...a-apa yang kau lakukan d-disni nghh...?” racau kyungsoo tak jelas makin membuat jongin naik pitam.

“KAU BOCAH BRENGSEK ! BERHENTI MERUSAK DIRIMU !” bentak jongin membuat kyungsoo terdiam dan mulai menangis lirih. Jongin menghelai nafas dan meraih kepala kyungsoo, menenggelamkannya di dada nya.

“jebbal...andwe....aku sangat menyayangi mu walau hanya dalam waktu singkat...”lirih jongin membuat kyungsoo makin menumpahkan air mata. Memberikan pelukkan lemah karena efek dari obat yang memasuki tubuhnya. Seluruh penghuni club masih terdiam hingga sebuah tepukkan pelan di dapat sang namja tan.

“ummm...bisa kau tidak mengacau kim jongin ?” tanya sehun membuat jongin meringis ngeri melihat apa yang telah ia perbuat.

“mianhe sehun ssi. Aku akan segera pergi...” ucap kai datar memapah kyungsoo pergi.

 

Meninggalkan krystal yang menjerit antara rela dan tak rela.

 

“eoh ! ghidaryeo ! jangan tinggalkan aku....eh tapi mereka butuh privasi. Ya ya ya....bagaimana aku pulang ? tch...nappuen !” oke mari kita tinggal kan krystal yang sibuk menggeledah dompet mengumpulkan uang recekan untuk naik bus menuju rumahnya.

 

OooO

 

Sosok jongin memasuki apartemen pribadinya sambil menggendong kyungsoo yang mengeratkan pelukkannya di leher jongin. Dengan hati-hati jongin menurunkan tubuh tersebut di atas kasur dan duduk di samping namja yang masih menumpahkan sedikit air matanya.

“sssttt....ullijima. mianhe...”ucap jongin lembut menepis lembut poni kyungsoo. Mata tersebut penuh akan luka dan juga kerapuhan. Jujur, baru kali ini jongin dapat merasakan emosi orang lain hanya dengan melihat manik seseorang.

“a-anni...aku...takut...sakit....”lirih kyungsoo lemah. Tubuh jongin merendah. Ia menghadiakan kecupan lembut di kedua mata kyungsoo. Tangannya masih setia mengusap rambut kyungsoo lembut.

“keluarkanlah....biarkan aku ikut merasakan. Aku ingin merasakan seberapa besar rasa sakit mu juga. Inilah aku kyung, seorang namja yang entah kenapa dengan mudahnya terjerat dengan mu dalam waktu sekejap...”ucap jongin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi agak tirus milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menarik jongin dalam pelukkannya. Ia terharu akan sosok jongin yang dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan kekhawatirannya. Mengembalikkan kehangatan di relung hatinya yang telah lama ia pendam mati. Di rantai oleh kegelapan.

“a-aku tidak pantas...kau terlalu berharga...”

“anni...kau akan selalu pantas...” ucap jongin mengusap lembut pipi kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menarik kepala jongin mendekat dan mulai menginvasi bibir tebal jongin. Memberi lumatan yang mengundang jongin untuk membalas hingga keduanya saling memagut, memberikan makna bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tangan jongin meraih pinggang kyungsoo dan mengelusnya lembut, membuat lenguhan tertahan dan gerakan gelisah dari namja yang berada di bawah tindihannya. Jongin melepas  pagutannya memandang pahatan tuhan yang indah namun terperangkap dalam suatu jurang gelap tersebut. Mengelus lebut pipi kyungsoo lalu menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih tersebut, memberikan coretan warna yang menurutnya indah di leher tersebut. Tangannya yang satu mulai bergerilya membuka seragam mili kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dengan bibir terbuka menyuarakan lenguhan tak bersuara. Tangan mungilnya meremas bahu jongin tatkala jongin mulai  menghisap tonjolan didadanya.

“nghhh...jong-...jongin eughnnn...”

Syarafnya makin sensitiv atas rangsangan yang di beri jongin. Membiarkan jongin bermain di daerah utama tubuhnya. Membuahkan pekikan nikmat tatkala jongin memanjakannya dengan lembut. Suhu yang semakin panas membuat jongin lekas-lekas membuka seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuhnya seperti namja yang ia cintai tersebut.

“bolehkah ? aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati...”kyungsoo kembali menumpahkan air mata. Mengecup sekilas bibir jongin. ia tersenyum miris.

“mianhe...maaf karena kau bukanlah yang pertama. Kau boleh memperlakukanku seperti slut jongin ssi....”ucap kyungsoo pelan. Namun kecupan lembut dan penuh kehangatan yang ia dapat.

“tidak kyung. Tak masalah walaupun aku yang keseratus untuk mu. Biarkan aku menjadi yang selanjutnya, terakhir, dan selamanya do kyungsoo...”ucap jongin memberikan senyum khasnya. Membuahkan senyum kagum dan usapan lembut di pipi namja tan tersebut.

“nde...gomawo...”membawa jongin dalam pelukan erat seiring penyatuan mereka di mulai. Pekikkan perih keluar dari bibir kyungsoo membuat jongin kembali membungkam bibir berbentuk hati tersebut dalam pagutan lembut. Merasa kyungsoo mengiyakan, ia mulai bergerak. Mencoba memberikan kenikmatan bagi namja di bawahnya, memberikan secercah cinta yang mencoba membebaskan hati yang tertawa kegelapan.

Erangan menggema, desahan mendominasi serta aroma khas bercinta menguar.keduanya masih bergerak dalam tempo yang makin keras dan cepat tatkala mereka merasakan perut yang berputar dan rasa geli ketika kupu-kupu berterbangan.mereka meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing hingga klimaks datang menghampiri.

Mengatur nafas, keduanya kembali memagut bibir, pagutan lembut kembali dan saling berpandangan.

 

Hiks...

 

Dan kyungsoo kembali menangis.

 

Menghelai nafas dan terkekeh geli, kai mengelus kepala kyungsoo dan mengeratkan pelukkannya sambil menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka.

“hey, ulljima...”ucap jongin menenangkan. Kyungsoo menenggalamkan wajahnya di dada jongin.

“kau terlalu baik...hiks...siksa aku...”ucap kyungsoo membuat wajah jongin mendatar.

“yaakk...kau bocah pabo ! aku bukan terlalu baik, tapi terlalu mencintai mu” ucap jongin membuat semburat merah menjalari pipi kyungsoo.

 

Hening...

Hingga jongin membuka suara.

 

“kau...pemilik obat-obatan di kamar mandi kan ? kau..pecandu ?”

 

DEG

 

“i-itu...jongin...”

“jujurlah do kyungsoo...”

“i-iya itu...aku...” ucap kyungsoo menundukkan kepala. Jongin menggeram kesal.

“berubahlah. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan mu kyung” ucap jongin selembut mungkin namun hanya gelengan yang diterima.

“wae ?”

“molla, aku tidak bisa. Itu adalah bagian dari diriku” ucap kyungsoo memberanikan menatap mata elang berkilat emosi milik jongin.

“tapi kau akan terbunuh perlahan-lahan kyung” balas jongin namun kyungsoo makin mempertinggi ego. Mendecih sesaat lalu jongin berbalik dan memejamkan mata tidur. Meninggalkan kyungsoo yang terpaku sedih.

 

“kau tak pernah tahu penderitaanku...”

 

Selalu akhirnya seperti ini.

 

Tersenyum miris, ia beranjak dari ranjang. Memastikan jongin tertidur ia memungut pakaian dan memakainya kembali. Meninggalkan sosok jongin  dan kembali akan kehidupannya seperti semula.

 

‘perlukah aku percaya kata selamanya ?’

 

OooO

 

Ini adalah ke 2 minggu jongin melamun. Setelah ia bangun ia tak mendapati sosok kyungsoo. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia merasa bersalah karena menyuruh kyungsoo berubah.

 

Bukannya cinta menerima apa adanya ?

 

Menghelai nafas,jongin kembali menghubungi sang sepupu. Memantau perkembangan apa krystal berhasil menemukan kyungsoo.

‘ah maaf jongin. aku tidak menemukannya sampai sekarang...pip...’ dan dengan itujongin memutus panggilan sepihaknya.

“astaga tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang ?”lirih jongin. ia kembali menelusuri jalan, matanya awas memandang sekitar hingga seorang namja paru baya menabraknya.

 

BRUKK

 

“ah, maafkan saya ahjussi...” ucap jongin membungkuk sebagai tanda maaf.

“tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang tidak fokus...tunggu ? kau kim jongin ? anak dari kim seunghyun ?” tanya namja parubaya tersebut.

“ah kyuhyun ahjussi ? mian aku tak  melihatmu” dan aku tak menyadari selama ini kau adalah ayah dari kyungsoo. Tambah kai dalam hati.

“kebetulan, tadi ayah dan ibumu berkunjung ke rumahku. Nah sekarang giliran mu. Aku ingin memberikan suatu hal kepada mu” ucap kyuhyun membuahkan anggukan dari jongin.

 

_  
_

 

“dia kyungsoo...anakku. aku bahagia saat ia terlahir di dunia. Ia memiliki keindahan seperti ryeowook. Aku sangat bahagia?” ucap kyuhyun meraih sebuah foto yang di definisikan kai adalah kyungsoo. Dengan seksama, kai terus memperhatikan kyuhyun.

“namun tuhan mengujiku. Menguji kesetiaan dan keutuhan keluarga ku _. kabar burung_ membuat hubungan ku dan ryeowook goyah. Kami bercerai saat kyungsoo berumur 8 tahun. Dimana saat itu pula daya tangkap otak kyungsoo berkembang pesat. Ia menatap ku seakan ingin membunuhku. Dia terluka saat melihat ryeowook menangis” pandangan kyuhyun menyendu. Jongin terkesiap akan apa yang di dengarnya selanjutnya.

“hingga saat ryeowook meniggal. Kyungsoo menjadi sosok yang dingin. Ia membenciku begitu dalam. Ia menjauhiku serta nekat tenggelam dalam dunia hitam. Dia telah menjadi pecandu kelas berat. Baginya, obat-obatan tersebut adalah kawan curhatnya yang lebih baik. Aku merasa menjadi orang tua yang gagal dan buruk” ucap kyuhyun dengan setitik airmata.

 

**“kau tak pernah tahu penderitaanku...”**

DEG

 

Jantung jongin berpacu. Lirihan kyungsoo yang terakhir kalinya membuat nya tersadar. Bukannya ia sangat menyayangi kyungsoo tapi dalam dirinya tak ada rasa menerima apa adanya. Jika itu membuat kyungsoo bahagia maka jongin haruslah menerimanya.

“ahjussi...”

“nde jongin ah “

“bisakah kau kabulkan permintaanku ?”

 

 

 

 

 

“izinkan aku memiliki kyungsoo dan membuatnya bahagia bersamaku ?”

 

OooO

Tubuh mungil tersebut terlihat kacau dan bergetar. Lingkaran mata yang menghitam dengan manik penuh ketakutan dan tubuh ringkih yang menekuk di pojok kamar. Kyungsoo memandang kosong sekaligus ketakutan. Tubuhnya tak mampu berkompromi. Tak ada nutrisi yang masuk ke tubuhnya dan malah ia terus mencekoki tubuhnya dengan obat-obatan.

 

Frustasi

 

Kecewa

 

Tentu terus membayangi.

 

Tangan gemetarannya menarik laci nakas hingga terjatuh dan isinya berhambur. Memberliatkan begitu banyak pil warna-warni, silet, dan barang lainnya. Pandangannya mengabut hingga tangannya terulur mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya ‘sweet pil’ miliknya dan meneguknya sekaligus. Dengan cepat pula ia menggoreskan silat di urat nadinya namun tak ada rasa sakit karena tubuhnya yang mulai mati rasa. Kepalanya menengadah dengan nafas memburu tercekat. Mulutnya mengeluarkan busa seiring dengan aliran darah yang menyeruak. Tubuhnya limbung dan mengejang. Matanya memutih dan basah dengan air mata.

 

BRAKKK

 

“KYUNGSOO !!!”

 

Jongin shock dengan apa yan g ia lihat. Dengan perasaan panik ia meraih tubuh kyungsoo yang masih mengejang. Jongin menumpahkan air mata melihat sosok kyungsoo yang begitu mengenaskan. Meraih tangan kyungsoo yang mengucur kan darah, jongin mencoba membalik urat nadi kyungsoo kedalam dan untungnya berhasil namun ia terkejut akan suhu tubuh kyungsoo yang mulai turun dan tubuh yang mulai mengejang lemah.

 

“kyungsoo...mianhe...kau harus tetap hidup. Aku mencintaimu...” ucap kai menggendong tubuh mungil kyungsoo membawanya ke rumah sakit.

 

_

_

 

Jiongin tak henti mengeluarkan air mata. Di sampingnya kriystal dan juga baekhyun terus menenangkan hingga sosok kyuhyun datang.

“dimana kyungsoo ?”

Namun jongin tak membalas dan kembali menunduk hingga sesosok dokter bertagname jung yunho datang.

“apa disini ada keluarga dari Do kyungsoo ?” kai dan kyuhyun langsung berjalan menghampiri yunho.

“tolong jelaskan bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo. Apa dia baik-baik saja ?” tanya jongin panik. Yunho memasang wajah khawatir.

“kyungsoo berhasil melewati masa kritisnya namun...” ucapan yunho tertahan.

“efek dari obat-obatan yang dia konsumsi membuat syaraf di otaknya bermasalah serta tekanan jiwa yang ia terima membuatnya dalam keadaan depresi. Dia sekarang masih tak sadarkan diri. berdoalah tuhan masih menyayanginya untuk tetap berada di dunia” ucap yunho menjadi pukulan telak bagi jongin maupu kyuhyun.jongin memandang kosong kedepan hingga tangannya melayang meninju dinding, membuat darah mengucur dari kepalan tangan tersebut. Kyuhyun menahan jongin namun yang ia dapat adalah isakkan lirih.

“a-aku...ini salahku. Kenapa tuhan memberinya cobaan seperti ini ? WAE ?” ucap jongin terduduk dilantai, memandang sosok kyungsoo lewat kaca jendela. Memandang sosok kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan berbagai alat-alat medis penopang kehidupannya. Baekhyun mendekap sang sahabat yang masih terpukul. Jujur kelakuan jongin membuatnya mem flashback dirinya dulu.

“jongin, sudahlah. Berdoa dan selalu berada disisinya. Aku yakin dengan itu dia akan bangkit. Dia membutuhkan mu”ucap baekhyun masih membuahkan keterdiaman jongin. kyuhyun memandang sedih keadaan jongin. kesedihan ia tutupi saat pandangannya mengarah kesosok rapuh sang anak. Ia makin merasa bodoh karena telah gagal membawa sang anak kejalan yang benar, salah mendidik, dan menjadikan dirinya sosok yang di benci sang anak, bukan sosok yang dikagumi.

Kyuhyun mengomando agar jongin ikut masuk ke ruangan kyungsoo. Jongin perlahan meraih tangan rapuh berbalut perban tersebut. Ia makin menitihkan air mata.

“komohon jadilah kuat untuk kyungsoo. Aku telah menyerahkan anak ku untuk mu. Jagalah dia dan buatlah ia bahagia. Doa ku selalu menyertai kalian” ucap kyuhyun memberikan kotak kecil hitam kepada jongin.

“ambillah. Aku merestui kalian. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia walaupun bukan aku sebagai sosok ayahnya yang membahagiaknnya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan sosok ryeowook untuk kedua kalinya” ucap kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar.

“gomawo ahjussi...”ucap jongin menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jari tirus kyungsoo. Ia pun menatap cincin yang tersemat ditangannya. Tersenyum, kyuhyun dengan hati-hati pergi dari sana.

 

Kini hanya ada jongin dan kyungsoo.

 

“hey bocah, terimakasih kau telah mengaduk-aduk perasaanku. Terimakasih karena cinta pertamaku adalah dirimu. babo, aiui gichol...” ucap jongin sambil mengelus poni rambut kyungsoo. Hingga ia kembali terisak.

“...jebal nal tteona jima”lirih jongin memeluk selembut mungkin sosok kyungsoo. Tak disadarinya sosok dalam pelukkannya menitihkan air mata pilu, menyatakan bahwa kesedihan melanda di alam bawah sadarnya.

_

_

 

3 bulan kemudian...

 

Sosok lelaki bersurai hitam kelam tersebut membuka perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia mendapati sosok mungil yang masih terbaring nyaman di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. Menghelai nafas, sosok tersebut mendudukan disamping ranjang dan menaruh bawaannya di atas nakas.

“kyungie...bagaimana keadaanmu ? lihatlah ayahmu banyak memberiku makanan bahkan dia memberikan aku sebuah mobil ferarri kemarin” ucapnya menggenggam tangan yang masih tertancap selang infus tersebut.

“dan lagi, ayahmu berkhayal mempunyai cucu yang banyak. Dia ingin membuat mansion sunyi tersebut bak lapangan bola kyung” ucapnya lagi menepis lembut poni kyungsoo yang mulai memanjang. Kemajuan dalam kesehatan kyungsoo, kini kyungsoo tak memerlukan lagi selang oksigen.

Jongin tersenyum sendiri melihat tunangannya yang makin mengurus namun tetap cantik. Mendekatkan wajah, jongin mengecup lama bibir kyungsoo yang agak pucat.

  
Mesum sedikit tak masalahkan ?

 

Dan author hanya bisa mengangguk dan memasang kamera untuk merekam.

 

Kembali jongin melumat lembut bibir tersebut, tak ingin kasar karena takut akan melukai tubuh rapuh tersebut. Dalam 3 bulan terakhir, inilah yang dikerjakan jongin. Tak ada niat berpaling sama sekali. Karena sungguh hatinya tertawan dengan sosok menawan yang masih terperangkap dalam masa koma tersebut.

Jongin terus melumat bibir tersebut tanpa menyadari bunyi mesin detak jantung yang berpacu cepat dan pergerakkan kecil dari jari kyungsoo. Bahkan dokter yunho yang mematung diambang pintu pun tak dihiraukannya karena asik akan sensasi bibir hangat kekasihnya.

 

Tunggu hangat ?

 

Dan author hanya berkoar ‘teruskan mesum’.

 

Jongin mendongak tanpa melepas ciuman dan mendapati manik kyungsoo yang terbuka lebar. Memandang dirinya intens.

 

Kekasihnya bangun ?

 

Wow ! amazing !

 

 

Yeheettt !!!

 

“kyung...”

“hihihi....HAHAHAHAHAHAHA....”sosok kyungsoo tertawa nyaring. Membuahkan tatapan penuh tanya dari jongin.

“hey bocah ?”

“hiks...”dan yang ia dapati sosok kyungsoo yang menangis perlahan-lahan menjadi histeris.

“h-hey...kyung...”

“KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN KU ? WAE ? AKU TIDAK BISA BERUBAH !”teriak kyungsoo memandang tajam. Jongin  berusaha mendekat namun ia langsung mendapatkan cekikkan di lehernya.

“MATI KAU BRENGSEK ! KAU TAK PANTAS MENJADI AYAHKU BEDEBAH !”

“kyungsoo ekhh...i-ini aku...”ucap jongin berusaha melepaskan cekikkan kyungsoo. Setelah sadar dari acara mematungnya, yunho bergegas menyelamatkan jongin dan menahan kyungsoo.

“KUBUNUH KAU !”teriak kyungsoo lagi dengan mata nyalang menatap jongin yang tersungkur di lantai. Yunho mengambil suntikkan bius dan menancapkannya di bahu kyungsoo. Tubuh kyungsoo tak lagi meronta beberapa menit setelahnya. Yunho mengangkat tunuh kyungsoo kembali ke atas ranjang.

“ada apa dengannya yunho ssi ?” tanya jongin meraih lembut tangan kyungsoo. Yunho menatap kyungsoo sesaat.

“aku pernah mengatakan bahwa syaraf otak kyungsoo bermasalah bukan ?” jongin mengangguk masih setia mengusap lembut tangan kyungsoo yang lecet karena jarum infus yang terlepas tadi.

“mungkin ini efek dari itu. Bisa dikatakan kyungsoo kehilangan akal sehat”

 

DEG

 

Jongin terpaku. Ia kembali memandang sedih tubuh kyungsoo. Tak menyangka bahwa cobaan kembali menerpa sosok rapuh tersebut. Jongin mendekati kyungsoo dan merungkuhnya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

“mianhe...biarkan aku selalu disisimu. Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya tanpa harus kau merubah diri seperti apa yang aku inginkan” ucap jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sempit kyungsoo. Yunho tersenyum dan pergi dari ruangan, memberikan privasi bagi sepasang kekasih tersebut.

 

_

_

 

Hari demi hari, jongin menjalani dengan riang gembira. Walaupun ada beberap luka yang ia dapat akibat amukan kyungsoo. Kyuhyun pun sempat dilarikan kerumah sakit saat mengetahui sang anak divonis gila oleh dokter. Beginilah sekarang, jongin benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk selalu di samping kyungsoo. Kini kyungsoo tak lagi mengamuk dan lebih senang memnyusun bunga-bunga yang di bawa jongin.

“kyungie...” panggil jongin pada sosok yang tengah menyusun bunga di vas tersebut. Kyungsoo tak menoleh tapi jongin maklum akan hal itu. Ia berjalan dan langsung memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo tak menerima maupun menolak. Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya menata bunga.

“hey, ini sudah setengah tahun kita bertunangan kyung. Cepatlah sembuh dan setelahnya aku akan menikahimu. Dengan itu, aku akan lebih leluasa menjagamu” ucap jongin menghirup aroma surai kyungsoo.

“hihihihi...”kyungsoo terkikik geli sambil tangannya mengelus tangan jongin yang melingkar di pingganggnya. Jongin sadar bahwa sosok di depannya belumlah ‘sembuh’.

 

Namun cinta itu buta kan kawan ?

 

Jongin menarik kyungsoo agar berpangku sedangkan ia mendudukan diri di ranjang. Sosok kyungsoo masih terkikik tatkala jongin menarik lembut dagu kyungsoo. Mata mereka bertatapan hingga jongin langsung menginvasi bibir berbentuk hati tersebut. Mencium dan melumatnya lembut. Tangan jongin menari-nari mengelus pinggang kyungsoo dan kyungsoo bahkan tak henti bergerak di pangkuan jongin membuat jongin ‘kewalahan’.

 

PLETAKK

 

“yakkk kau kkamjong. Kyungsoo kehilangan akal pun kau masih melecehkannya” omel baekhyun setelah memberikan jitakkan kepada sang sahabat.

“EOMMA !”pekik kyungsoo gembira memeluk baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum. Setidaknya dengan begini kyungsoo akan cepat sembuh.

“aishh baek...aku hanya merindukan kyungie ku” ucap jongin mendengus kesal. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola mata dan selanjutnya krystal datang sambil menyumbat hidung dengan tissu.

“heh, kau melihatnya ?” tanya jongin sinis. Krystal memutar kedua bolamatanya jengah.

“tentu, dan akan ku laporkan plecehanmu kepada seunghyun ahjussi” ucap krystal tak kalah sinis.

“sudahlah kalian. Jongin, soojung, ayo kita antar kyungsoo untuk terapi” kedua sepupu tersebut mengangguk dan menggiring kyungsoo ke ruangan yunho.

 

_

_

 

Miracle in december  ?

 

Of course ! itu ternyata ada.

 

Dibulan ini, jongin akhirnya bisa tersenyum. Mensyukuri hasil penantiannya yang terbayarkan sudah. Kyungsoo dinyatakan sembuh total baik dari gilanya dan kecanduannya pada awal bulan, keadaan hubungan antara kyuhyun dan sang anak telah membaik serta pernikahannya yang di depan mata.

 

Hari ini di depan pintu gereja yang terbuka...

 

Menghembuskan nafas perlahan karena rasa gugup, jongin melangkahkan kaki menuju altar. Ia dapat melihat sahabatnya baekhyun yang datang dengan chanyeol dan anaknya taehyung serta sang sepupu yang menangis terharu sambil membawa kotak tissu. Pandangannya mengarah lurus ke depan, memandang sosok namja mungil berbalut jas putih menatap serius ke alatar.

“baiklah, mempelai pria telah datang maka, mari kita buka acara sakral ini dengan...” sang pendeta terus memberikan beberapa pencerahan dan tata aturan dalam pernikahan hingga saat yang membuat jantung keduanya berpacu datang.

“Kim Jongin, bersediakah kamu menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai istri mu dalam keadaan apapun, dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan ?”

Jongin menarik nafas “aku bersedia” ucapnya tanpa ragu. Sumpah kembali di layangkan ke arah kyungsoo dan kyungsoo menatap jongin lekat.

 

“aku bersedia” dan riuh para undangan memenuhi gereja.

 

“dengan ini, kunyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang sah di hadapan tuhan. Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian. Semoga tuhan memberkati” keduanya saling berhadapan dan mengeleminasi jarak, membertemukan bibir mereka dalam lumatan singkat nan lembut. Seluruh undangan bertepuk tangan turut dalam suka cita.

 

 

“gomawo kyungsoo...”

 

OooO

 

Malam merajai waktu, udara sejuk menyeruak kesetiap cela. Memberikan situasi romantis dan indah sekaligus. Jongin terduduk di pelataran tempat penginapan sambil memandang hamparan pantai bertahtakan bintang dan bulan yang berkelap-kelip ria.

 

Apa ini mimpi ?

 

Oh, tentu tidak !

 

Suara derap kaki menyadarkan jongin dari aktivitasnya. Ia melihat sosok kyungsoo yang memakai kemeja putih kebesaran miliknya mendudukan diri disapingnya.

“ahjussi...”

 

Dan persimpangan tercetak di dahi jongin.

 

“yakk...kau bocah. Aku ini suami mu ! jangan panggil suami mu dengan panggilan seperti itu. Kau membuatku seolah-olah seperti ahjussi tambun yang suka memperkosa remaja” ucap kai menatap datar kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memunculkan cengiran childishnya lalu memeluk erat lengan jongin.

“mianhe...jonginnie...”ucap kyungsoo pelan. Merapatkan diri tatkala angin malam membelai celah-celah tubuhnya. jongin membawa tubuh kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Mengecup puncak kepala kyungsoo lembut membuat kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan jongin.

Jongin melonggarkan sedikit pelukkannya, menarik lembut dagu kyungsoo untuk salin bertatapan. Ibu jari jongin terulur mengelus bibir berbentuk hati tersebut membuahkan erangan halus dari kyungsoo. Tersenyum, jongin memulai pagutan. Melumat lembut bibir kyungsoo serta mengusap lembut tengkuk kyungsoo.

“eungghh...”lenguhan halus membuat jongin makin memperdalam lumatannya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang kyungsoo dengan kepala yang di gerakkan kekiri maupun kekanan ketika lidahnya bergumul dengan milik sang istri.

 

_

_

 

 

“j-jongin...akhhh...” entah sejak kapan mereka berpindah tempat. Membiarkan jendela kaca besar menuju akses mereka duduk taditerbuka, menjadi sinar pergumulan mereka di atas futon. Tangan jongin menyusuri paha dalam kyungsoo hingga tepat berada di atas kancing pertama kemeja.

“bolehkah ?” tanya jongin lembut membuahkan anggukan dari kyungsoo. Jongin kembali menyusuri leher mulus sang istri, memberikan kissmark di sana sini. Menandakan bahwa kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Tangannya membuka kancing tersebut dan menyibak hingga ke bahu. Ia menurunkan kepala menuju nipple tersebut. Memberikan rangsangan bahkan ia tak menyadari tangan kyungsoo yang juga membuak kemeja yang ia kenakan. Merasa tak sabaran mereka saling melepas celana masing-masing pasangan. Kyungsoo meraih milik sang suami dan mengurutnya pelan. Membuahkan pekikkan nikmat dari sang suami yang ada diatasnya.

 

Hingga intinya mereka menyatu, saling melumat dan memberi tanda seiring gerakan mereka yang tak terkontrol. Serta kata-kata cinta nan menenangkan selalu sempat dioucapkan oleh jongin. memuja sosok yang akhirnya menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Keduanya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berputar di perut mereka dan ingin keluar. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh kekar sang suami hingga semua melebur putih. Meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing menyatakan kenikmatan yang berhasil tercapai. Jongin mencoba menahan tubuh agar tak rubuh. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi kyungsoo. Memberinya lumatan singkat nan lembut.

“kyung...”

“nde...”

“saranghe....jika suatu saat kau kembali pada dirimu yang dulu, aku janji tak akan menyuruhmu berubah jika itu hanya akan menyakitimu. Tak perlu perubahan untukku”ucap jongin menatap penuh sayang ke manik kyungsoo yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

“n-nado...gomawo...karena telah sudi mencintaiku...”ucap kyungsoo mendekap erat jongin.

 

 

Aku ingin kita saling menutup mata

Memanjatkan doa dan keinginan-keinginan

Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi

Aku akan tetap menerimamu apa adanya

 

 

-Finish-

 

Catatan author :

Hay, rizu come back. Bawa side story kaisoo. Ini yang nagih kemarin. Untuk yang chanbaek masih berbentuk pemikiran-pemikiran absurd (apaan nih thor ?). oh ya, saya minta RCL yang banyak. Saya sangat menghargai apapun comment kalian. Baik dalam segi tulisan, cerita dll lah yang penting semua happy. Sampai jumpa di story selanjutnya ye... bye bye (undur diri bareng Kim Family) 


End file.
